1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a weatherproofing backer device that in a building structure is overlaid by a weatherproofing membrane and by a flange of a window or door unit so that the device bridges the two construction elements. More particularly, the backer device provides a seal without the use of conventional flashings, caulking compounds, or insulation. As the material of the device is self-setting and conforms to the geometry of the flange, the backer device provides an expansion joint therefor. Two embodiments are shown, namely, a peel-and-stick backer product and a broad-tape backer product, both of which utilize advanced adhesive technology. The adhesives are all pressure-activated and are compatible with the surfaces of the rough openings prepared for installation of the window and door units.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, window flashing constructions have been complicated devices requiring many installation steps including fastening with self-tapping screws, applying adhesives, installing air/vapor barriers, filling the joint between the window frame and rough opening with insulation, and applying additional beads of caulking and tape over the window flanges. Even with great care consistent waterproofing has been elusive, and additionally air/water vapor barriers have failed. With time caulking has deteriorated and lost integrity, insulation has shifted and been dislodged, and thermal expansion and contraction has formed channels permitting water to seep into interiors.
Moisture penetration in and around windows and doors has been the cause of damage to metal and wooden studs, sheathing, and interior wallboard and finishes thereof. In response to such problems, numerous approaches have been proposed. A selection of marketed and/or patented devices purporting to obviate the above-stated concerns are reviewed in the following paragraphs describing the prior art.
A common approach to flanged window installation is the use of window sealing tape which is applied on the sill and overlapped with vertical strips on the jambs. The tape is recommended for use with a continuous bead of sealant or caulking on the installed strips and along the header. The bead of sealant or caulking is disposed so as to correspond with the flanged portion of the window assembly and, upon insertion of the window assembly, the bead is compressed. Thereafter, the window sealing tape is applied atop the header flange with an additional bead of sealant or caulking. This also overlaps the right and left jamb tapes. Optionally, tape is applied on the exterior of the flanges with additional beads of sealant and caulking and thereby substantially enveloping the flanges of the window assembly.
Subsequent to this development, Ackerman provided a window flashing in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,130 wherein an L-shaped flashing was formed with a raised water dam. The legs of the flashing with the raised water dam fits within the interior perimeter of the window-receiving rough opening and is attached thereto. Integral with the L-shaped flashing is an outer flap that is designed to surround the flange of the window unit being installed. The outer flap has a weather strip positioned thereon behind the window flange. In a later patent application, namely. Ackerman et al. Patent Application Publication US 2005/0011140, a continuation-in-part of the above-cited patent, the use of a foam wedge as an under flange seal is shown.
Building on the 1990's state-of-the-art, Anastasi obtained a U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,001, for a system of installing windows and doors in cavity walls. Here, a 40-mil thick extrusion having three vanes joined at a common edge is used. While the specific material is not delineated, it is suggested that the flashing is formed as a unitary piece from semirigid polypropylene. A drywall backup wall or inner wythe is shown with one vane or leg of the extrusion to be attached to the exterior face thereof corresponding with the edge of the rough opening and another leg attached to the inside face of the rough opening. The remaining vane is draped against the window frame and is held thereagainst by a sealant system comprised of a backer rod and caulking.
The after-flashing activity of window installation includes many steps, the omission of any one of which could effect the weatherproofing integrity. Among these activities are such steps as trimming excess flashing, installing a backer rod around the window perimeter, caulking around the perimeter atop the backer rod; filling the joint between the window frame and the rough opening jambs with loose insulation, filling the joint between the window frame and the rough opening sill with insulation, filling the joint between the window frame and the header, forming a sill flashing pan by turning the drip edge of the flashing membrane up against the window frame and installing the interior sealant bead along the jambs and the header. Complicating the technician's job by adding a large number of after-flashing installation steps leads inevitably to human error and consequently to incomplete work. Technical simplification becomes a curative element to such a morass.
In a different area of building construction, the inventor hereof teaches in a co-pending application about the use of polymeric foam backer materials for expansion joints. There testing revealed that some below-standard polymeric foam backer materials outgas upon exposure to certain environmental conditions and release undesirable remanent blowing gases. This deficiency was overcome by replacing substantially all of the remanent blowing gases with ambient air while maintaining the closed cell structure of the foam.
A prior art ASTM Standard suggested that such gaseous releases potentially compromise the intended performance of the backer material. However, elimination of outgassing has therefore necessarily preceded the use of the foam materials discussed hereinbelow so as to suit the foam materials for the specific building construction applications hereof. Particularly, the foam materials used herein are compatible with the weatherproofing membranes.
In the course of preparing this disclosure several patents became known to the inventors hereof. The following patents are believed to be relevant and are discussed further as to the significance thereof:
Patent No.InventorIssued6,479,119Simpson, R. S.Nov. 12, 20026,627,017Simpson, R.S.Sep. 30, 20036,244,001Anastasi, L. L.Jun. 12, 20016,305,130Ackerman Jr., D. S.Oct. 23, 20015,377,464Mott et al.Jan. 03, 19956,725,610Murphy et al.Apr. 27, 2004
Appl. No.InventorPub. Date2005/00111140Ackerman Jr., D. S. et al.Jan. 20, 2005
Further, in the past manufacturers of window flashings sought to provide specifically configured fittings for corners, sills, headers and jambs. Consequently, certain flashing parts are specified for use with particular field-applied caulks and sealants, weatherstripping, adhesives, and insulation. Such specificity of product application leads to storage, order fulfillment, and quality control problems. It is readily seen that the provision of a more universal weatherproofing backer as described hereinbelow resolves such problems and avoids technical considerations of selecting the specific flashing and associated installation accessories for the application.
In recent years, the federal government has encouraged innovation in building materials by providing builders and manufacturers of energy-efficient homes with tax credits. The credit is available for qualifying residential structures that meet certain criteria. Using the appropriate weatherproofing materials, materials which improve the heat retention characteristic of the overall residential structure, enables the builders and manufacturers to more readily qualify for the tax credit.
The submission of the above discussion of documents is not intended as an admission that any such document constitutes prior art against the claims of the present application. Applicant does not waive any right to take any action that would be appropriate to antedate or otherwise remove any listed document as a competent reference against the claims of the present application.